Koyaanisqatsi
by Subject 3
Summary: Petit hommage à Silent Hill pour un jour de fête qui s'annonce mémorable. OC, pré-canon.


Avoir un wagon rien que pour soi, c'est presque normal quand on prend un train pour les Taudis. Et c'est tout naturel quand on est Turk. Et alors quand on est un turk qui va passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans les Taudis ...

Les illuminations chatoyantes qui enflammaient chaque rue de Midgar avaient disparues au profit du clignotement sporadique des rares lampes du tunnel ceinturant le pillier central. La tête callée sur son siège, Aaron somnolait. Dure journée aujourd'hui. "Tu t'en vas ? Bon alors j'ai besoin de ça, ça, ça et ça, et si je pouvais l'avoir en double celui-là ce serait bien, ah et tant que tu y es tu faxeras ça à Heidegger." _Putain, je suis pas tout seul_ _bordel de merde._ Et alors que l'idée que désormais ce serait les autres qu'on emmerderait comme ça le soulageait, tout plongea dans un noir complet.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Le rai de lumière orangée des lampadaires était amplifié par les vitres épaisses du wagon, et à l'extérieur, se répercutait sur les tôles verticales qui servaient de mur au ... hangar._ Génial, ils ont pas inspecté le train ces connards._ Il sortit du train et marcha jusqu'à la gigantesque porte du hangar. Il faisait un froid piquant, et le vent sifflait sinistrement dans la tôle. Même si en sortant, il ne sentit aucune brise lui glacer le visage. Il inspecta à nouveau les alentours, et sa colère se raviva.

- Putain de merde ! Bande d'enfoirés !

Devant l'irlandais s'étalaient dans la pénombre et la lumière brumeuse d'une poignée de lampadaires les amoncellements de carrosserie froissée et de verre brisé du cimetière des trains. Il soupira. _Bon, ben quand faut y aller ..._ Il marcha en direction de la lumière. Le seul son de ses pas lui faisait ressentir une peur instinctive, intuitive. Il était né et avait grandi dans les Taudis quand même, ce genre de décors ça devrait le faire se sentir chez lui et pas comme s'il était tombé dans un piège, bordel. Ses réflexions s'interrompirent alors que ses yeux tombaient sur une large trace de sang, juste devant lui. Les gangs devaient souvent venir ici pour régler leurs comptes, après tout. La trace se prolongeait en une traînée irrégulière qui aboutissait derrière un wagon, dans l'obscurité. Tout de même intrigué, Aaron suivit la traînée de sang, qui arborait encore un rouge assez soutenu, signe d'une relative fraîcheur. _S'ils ont pas de couilles ils auront au moins des clopes, ces lopettes._ Parce qu'allez trouver un tabac ouvert le jour de Noël tiens. Arrivé à la fin de la zone éclairée, un répugnant bruit d'écrasement de chair l'acceuillit. Comme quand vous roulez sur un chat écrasé. Le turk eut à peine le temps de sortir sa lampe torche pour voir ce qu'il en était qu'il se faisait plaquer au sol par une chose assez imposante. Il sentit quelque chose lui picorer le bras à plusieurs reprises, et après un long hurlement de douleur et de surprise, sa respiration haletante lui amena une odeur âcre de chair putréfiée. Il essaya de se dégager, mais il sentait qu'on le maintenait fermement à l'aide de pinces ou de serres. A force de se débattre il réussit à faire lâcher prise à l'une d'elle, et d'un coup de pied fit tomber la créature dans la lumière. Meurtri, il s'adossa contre le wagon alors que devant lui une masse de rares plaques de plumes jaunâtres, pour la plupart maculées de sang, et qui ne couvraient même pas les muscles ou le squelette. Le chocobo releva sa tête au crâne à moitié nu, son bec encore englué du sang du turk, et son piaillement rageux se modula presque en grognement alors qu'il chargeait de nouveau en battant l'air de ses ailes déplumées. En un éclair Aaron dégaina une de ses armes, et tira trois balles dans la tête de l'oiseau, qui s'écroula lourdement. Il observa un long moment le corps en gardant son flingue fumant braqué sur les restes de la tête de l'oiseau, et constatant qu'il ne bougeait vraiment plus s'intéressa à son bras. Rien de trop grave. Il arracha un bout de chemise et pansa la plaie, avant de reprendre sa route.

_Bon dieu de merde, comme si ça avait pas suffit, l'abattoir ... Putain, fais chier ... Heureusement que maintenant je sais comment faire._ Il entendit trottiner dans un des wagons. Il braqua arme et lampe-torche vers l'origine du bruit, et ne tarda pas à voir un chien sauter contre une vitre en aboyant furieusement. Il effectua ainsi plusieurs tentatives, mais la vitre ne céda pas. Aaron baissa son arme, et éclata d'un rire franc. Sa joie fut de bien courte durée lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui des bruits de griffes cliquetant sur le bitume, il se retourna avec lenteur, le poing serré sur la crosse de son arme, et visa en direction du bruit, il se sentit pâlir lorsqu'il vit sortir de l'ombre, une meute d'une douzaine de chiens écorchés, qui se dirigeaient vers lui. le Turk détala, et les chiens qui n'attendaient que ça, démarrèrent en trombe, tout crocs dehors. Aaron jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière, et se rendit compte qu'ils gagnaient du terrain.

Le turk eut un flash en passant devant un wagon de marchandise aux parois renforcées d'épais panneaux de bois, et il plongea dedans avant de s'appuyer sur la porte coulissante, qui commença à se refermer en se plaignant bruyamment. Un chien réussit à passer la tête en aboyant furieusement. Une poussée d'adrénaline inonda les muscles du turk et il imprima un coup sec pour achever de fermer la porte, coupant net la tête du zombie.

- Putain ! ... Sorry, man, fit-il en avisant la tête qui s'entourait lentement d'une flaque de sang noir et visqueux.

Aaron pris le temps de se calmer et d'aviser sa "forteresse" et il eut un choc en remarquant que l'endroit était bizarrement arrangé : une malle imposante occupait le fond, avec comme seule décoration une lampe à huile, et une mince couche de paille finissait de remplir l'espace. Le Turk vérifia la lampe, qui contenait manifestement encore un peu d'huile. Oubliant au passage qu'il en avait une, il alluma celle-ci, qui diffusa instantanément une lueur chaude et apaisante à l'intérieur du wagon. Il sourit malgré lui, et promena son regard autour de l'abri. Avant de tomber sur son occupant, un cadavre assis sur une chaise, son fusil en travers des genoux.

Analyse de la situation. Un rebut comme on en trouve des tas dans les Taudis, sans doute un ferrailleur, il habitait dans ce wagon et vendait la ferraille qu'il récupérait dans le cimetière des trains en espérant pouvoir ensuite se payer une vraie baraque. Le fusil devait lui servir à déloger les gens qui se baladaient trop près de ses rares possessions, mais à en juger par ses blessures, de longues entailles en travers de la poitrine,un gros morceau de chair manquant au bras, une morsure assez profonde au mollet droit, et une étrange estafilade sur le côté du visage, il avait dû rencontrer de trop près les zombies ...

Aaron s'approcha du cadavre et remarqua que la poche de poitrine de la chemise de l'homme était gonflée. Précautionneusement, il défit le bouton et le rabat de coton se releva, découvrant un paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en empara et l'examina de plus près. Neuf, tout juste déballé.

- Merveilleux ! tu m'en voudras pas mec, mais j'ai franchement besoin d'une bonne clope.

Aaron s'empara d'une cigarette et l'alluma solennelement avec son zippo. Profitant d'un moment de répit et de la cascade de coups sourds des monstres tapant contre la paroi, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le Turk commençait à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de sortir de ce guêpier.

_Bon, soyons logiques, la première chose à faire, c'est trouver un moyen de prévenir des renforts, je me vois pas traverser tout un putain de cimetière envahi de bestioles qui en ont après mon cul, donc me faut une radio ou un truc s'en approchant, et où je vais ..._

Il aurait pu fumer tout le paquet en s'apercevant de la détresse de sa situation si une sirène n'avait pas retenti au loin. Au bout d'une minute d'un interminable vrombissement crescendo, elle décéléra comme un moteur coupé. Sous les yeux affolés de l'irlandais, le monde se teignit en rouille sanguine, et les murs capitonnés de son abri de fortune se désagrégèrent, laissant les armatures à nu. Depuis sa cage, Aaron distinguait à la faible lueur de la lampe ... Ce qu'il restait des chiens. Sacs de viande nervurée aux gueules béantes, figés dans des poses torturées. Il alluma sa torche, et pointa son faisceau sur l'un d'eux, qui réagit en s'agitant convulsivement. Pris de panique, Aaron éteignit sa lampe. Et plus rien ne bougea. Il avisa une dernière fois le cadavre, et se disant que la route allait être longue, s'empara du fusil. Chargé de quelques balles seulement, mais ça pourrait servir. Son refuge ne lui offrant plus rien d'autre, pas même la sécurité, il était temps de repartir ...

La porte grillagée s'ouvrit docilement, et les wagons avaient l'air encore plus difformes et bouffés par la rouille. Il attendit d'être à bonne distance des chiens, et en les surveillant, appuya sur le bouton de sa lampe. En jaillissant, le faisceau dévoila un immense cratère lui barrant la route.


End file.
